


Make Ends Meet

by Ellie001



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, No Romance, The Transmission (Little Nightmares)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie001/pseuds/Ellie001
Summary: After escaping the Signal Tower, Six wanders out of the city, alone. As she ventures back to The Hunter's dirty shack, she finds that someone has been holed up there. And slowly, but surely, they figure out something is seriously wrong with Six.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Make Ends Meet

As she slowly walked across the rooftops of the Pale City, Six felt empty. She could feel something speaking to her, deep in her soul, telling her to leave this place. That she had done everything she needed to. That she was needed someplace else. 

So she began her escape. Tracing back her steps-- and Mono's-- making sure not to get caught by anything. She had quite some practice already, of course. 

Sneaking past the Viewers was easy. She just had to make sure not to walk in front of their TVs, which were still blaring some incomprehensible, hypnotic transmission. It made something stir in her. Guilt, maybe? But just as quick as that feeling bubbled up, she was able to shove it away. It had always been easy not to think about these things. And in this world, you pretty much have to. 

The hospital felt empty. A small grin flashed across Six's face as she noticed the cremator, still blaring a warm, red heat. She took a moment to rest there before getting up and turning the flames off. Perhaps some other child would need to use it someday. That is, if this city would still be standing in that hypothetical future. Much of the residents were already gone-- fallen off the buildings or electrocuted. It likely wasn't long before the city crumbled as well. 

The school... she didn't bother going back inside. Not after what had happened last time. The roof was easy to scale, but in the rain, she almost slipped. Almost. When she reached the school's chimney, a plume of smoke was suddenly released, and a familiar scent rose into the air-- it reminded her of the cremator. Perhaps that teacher was burning too. 

And then came the edge of the city, the beach. As she took that final step out of the city, the sand warming her feet, Six felt something leave her. She got back onto the door and pushed herself into the water, staring into the smoggy sky as she floated away. After a few moments, the smog had faded, and she could see the stars. The raft stopped. 

She was here. 

The feeling of walking on grass was... a bit nostalgic, in a way. Six had never been a fan of the city-- of anywhere, really, but especially not the city. 

As Six approached the shack, the voice in her soul whispered. "Stop." And after looking around, she noticed a very, very small snare on the ground, tucked in the leaves. She was about to lean down to look closer when something sharp, but small, softly poked at her back-- a threat that made her whole body freeze. 

That's when a female voice spoke from behind her, gruff, but young. "Who are you?" It asked. 

It felt like Six had forgotten how to speak-- she hadn't talked to anyone in weeks. But Six, in the strongest, most threatening tone she could muster, replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but this is the intro to my first piece of fanfic here, Make Ends Meet. It ends a bit abruptly, but I wanted this chapter to just be about her short adventure out of the Pale City. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, more is to come.


End file.
